Talk:Drago Pettrovich Madnar
Uh, shouldn't it be noted that this guy may not be the same Madnar in MGS4? Because you see him die and utter his last words. :It's been confirmed they are the same guy in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database available on the PSN for PS3. --Fantomas 07:08, 19 July 2008 (UTC) You never see him die. His body didn't explode. Also, Solid Snake falls into a trap hole right after Madnar finished talking. So yep, Madnar got a second chance at life and redeemed himself by saving Raiden's life. Go figure. :But then how come Snake doesn't acknowledge when he hears his name? Shouldn't he still be able to remember someone he knew from 15 years ago none the less? ::*shurg* Who knows why Snake doesn't respond. That's just a mistake on Kojima's part, I guess. --Fantomas 10:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Snake gave me the impression that he just stopped caring. Although, a flashback would have been nice. I could use some extra points. --AntonImaus 09:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Anybody think he'll be in Rising?BigBoss1292 01:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's definitely possible.-- 12:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, and if we're really lucky, they'll explain how he survived, since not even the database seemed to address how he survived, just that he did. Anyone think that Raikov should at least make a cameo in one of Raiden's Flashbacks? I want it if only to get an in-universe explaination as to why Raikov looks like Raiden. Yes, I know he was created as a result of the backlash against him by the fanbase, but that's more like an out-of-universe reason. Plus, we'd need more in regards to whether he survived or not for at least the majority, if not everyone, to have a clear stance on his fate (Yes, we have Portable Ops, but some of the people I've encountered on the forums indicated that that mission wasn't canon at all, and still maintain a high belief that he died, even citing the fact that Snake can kill Raikov without getting a Time Paradox.). This is why I feel that Raikov deserves at least a cameo appearance. Weedle McHairybug 12:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I would be glad if Raikov, Madnar and Python make an appearance. As for Raikov, he clearly survived. His uniform did not have any blood and his neck is seen intact when he is put in the locker. --EasyRhino 13:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know it's very unlikely that he didn't die, as there wasn't any blood on his uniform and his neck was intact. However, the problem lies with the fact that some people, despite these details, still seem to think he died, often citing the fact that killing him won't grant the player a Time Paradox message. Weedle McHairybug 14:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::To be fair, Portable Ops wasn't even created at the time. Kojima didn't intend to bring back Raikov. Hell, Sokolov was originally supposed to stay dead according to the leaked character script.--EasyRhino 16:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Blood and specific injuries are not usually shown on opponents in cutscenes, to avoid contradicting whatever actions the player may have taken during gameplay (e.g. bullet wounds, stab wounds, burns, or none of these, etc). The developers wouldn't have created a ton of seperate character models for every possibility, for that one cutscene. Portable Ops does show that Raikov survived, but if one solely considered MGS3's depiction on its own, prior to MPO's release, it could have gone either way really. --Bluerock 15:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Blood is shown when Fatman and Volgin are defeated. Hell, Ocelot even says "King, Fatman is dead". Sometimes, using non-lethal weapons is clearly not canon. --EasyRhino 16:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think you misunderstood my point. Yes, sometimes non-lethal takedowns are not canon, especially for major characters. That's because the story specifically has them die (they still don't show specific wounds for the above reasons). Before MPO's retcon, Raikov's fate was purely in the hands of the player. --Bluerock 18:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Name change I wonder why they decided to spell it Pettrovich (two 'T's), rather than the correct form of Petrovich, i.e. son of Peter (Petro). --Bluerock 10:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Boris or Madnar Okay, I noticed some recent edits that indicated that the guy in the VGA trailer was Boris (the guy in the gameplay tutorial). However, I'd rather we wait until release before we remove Madnar as a possibility, since there's still some holes in that theory. For starters, the guy in the VGA trailer had a nasaly tone, whereas Boris was more gravelly in his voice (similar to Sergei Gurlukovich), not to mention was implied to have a German accent as well as a Russian accent (he used "Herr Doktor" at one point). Besides which, in the gameplay trailer, Boris alluded to a doctor who desiged the VR specifically for Raiden, so we'll need to wait and see either way. Now, if Boris is confirmed by release to be the guy who said that line, feel free to remove it. Until then, we're keeping it up. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC)